My Life As A Peanut(Revamped)
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Young 16 year old Alex Morallis moves to Birchwood with his mother and beagel Stan. He soon meets a very peculiar group of kids and feels like he has a family. (Accidently deleted the original story so I decided to reupload and continue it.)
1. Chapter 1:The Move

My Life As A Peanut

Chapter 1: The Move

Ok,I don't know where to start with this,but I guess all I can really do is tell you how I got where I am now. My name is Alex Morales,I'm 16,now my life up until this point has been stellar to say the least. At the beginning I seemed to have a typical childhood,I lived in a small neighborhood in Florida and it was me,my mom,and my dad. We all did typical stuff that a family would do,celebrating Christmas without snow,go to theme parks,and I even won a field trip to a trampoline house for reading 791 books in elementary school. This all changed one night however and that was the night before my 4th birthday,I'm shocked I can remember in such detail but it was around 6:00 in the evening so there was a little bit of sunlight left,we were having a pre-birthday party that year. Since my birthday fell on a weekday and my parents were gracious enough to let me stay home that day,they moved my party to a day before so my friends could be there. Me and my friends were playing tag as well as one of those Plug and Play systems called the Penguin,but that's beside the point. My dad had arrived home with my birthday present,of course I was anxious to see what it was but he insisted that I waited till the next day to let me see it. We had fun and finished up the party with a Mario Kart tournament between me and my friends which I of course lost,at the end of the party my dad got a phone call that required him and mom to go in the other room. I held my ear against the door and I recall a heated discussion between my parents,I was obviously confused not knowing the full context of what was going on and when I found out I was devastated. You see my dad had a job in the military that required him to travel away a lot,this resulted most of my life being just me and my mom. We all dealt with it since the most amount of time he'd be away was a few weeks,but this was nothing seeing as he had to be away for a undetermined amount of time. They broke the news to me and I was more than a little upset to see that my dad was leaving for this long supposedly,he assured me that he would be back before I knew it,he had to leave the next morning but before we went to bed he decided to go ahead and give me my present to cheer me up. He went to the trunk of our minivan and pulled out a small cardboard box,I opened it excitedly anticipating what toy or game it could be,but I never imagined that I would be looking at a puppy beagle. I remember having such a mix of emotions,because even though I loved dogs at that time,I never imagined or even thought of owning one especially since I never asked my parents for one. I was trying to process it but my thoughts were not so subtly interrupted by the puppy pouncing on me and licking me for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

It was after the puppy finally got off of me that my dad was given the chance to tell me what this meant,I remember him saying something like "This dog right here,is a special kind of dog. This is a way for you to have a friend whenever you are alone,he'll always be there for you. Don't you forget that little guy." He said as he pointed to the dog. I remember hugging my dad very hard and crying that I didn't want him to go,but the reminder that I had someone to talk to that wasn't my mom made me feel slightly uplifted. It was getting very late and way past my bedtime so we decided to settle in. Morning eventually came and I got up to see that dad had already lift,my mom was just sitting alone on the couch drinking a cup of coffee with a sad expression. As soon as she saw me realizing that dad was gone,her face changed to one of optimism as she said "Well it's just you and me again,but we'll get through it like we always do." Those words couldn't have been more wrong.

Days turned into weeks,weeks turned into months,and those months unfortunately turned into years,dad was not coming back,no phone calls,no letters,no updates,no nothing. During that time despite me having a new dog,I spent very little time with him since I was always staring out the window just hoping to see a truck or my dad walk up the highway to no avail. I remember getting angry at my dog because I was so torn about dad being gone for so long that I snapped at someone who didn't deserve it,after all he was just being a dog. I saw him as just a replacement instead of a friend and I regret it. One night I was laying in bed watching the stars from my window and I was feeling down as usual,but I recall seeing the dog on the dresser as it jumped right on my bed. I was expecting myself to just tell him to go away,but instead I felt a sense of comfort as the dog slowly but surely got up to my chest and lay down on me. For the first time in a long time,I raised my hand and petted him. I remembered that even though it had been weeks since I got him,that I haven't even named him yet. So after a few minutes I suggested "You know,how does Stan sound?" He perked up and did a cute little bark to signal that he agreed,and out longtime friendship kicked off.

Everything changed after that night,for the most part whatever I went,he went and we became inseparable. Growing up without my dad was pretty painful as we assumed that he was either dead or MIA due to no word back from him,but as I grew older I tried to move on as I developed a big appreciation for music,especially guitar music to the point of forming a band with my neighbors that was so bad anyone with good taste would rather pass a kidney stone and caused a miles worth of glass to be broke which included windows. Due to all the alone time,I also had a very big imagination with Stan somehow being able to be part of my fantasies and some of them were so off the wall ridiculous that I won't dare reveal here. It sure was a way to grow up,but it all changed again when we had to move.

* * *

Fast forward 12 years to my current age 16,it was the beginning of Autumn and we were just getting ready to move to a new town states away called Birchwood. Seeing my childhood home be completely empty made me feel a little sad,but the move was for the best since the neighborhood was going down the crapper. Break ins and robberies were becoming a lot more common so we decided to move. My mom was doing last minute signatures with the moving people and they eventually left,leaving us the only ones left. My mom clapped her hands together and said to herself "Okay,now I need my last two pieces do cargo."

She yelled out "Stan! Come on Stan we're leaving!" Stan didn't come out,but she did get a smile on her face and said sarcastically "Okay,I guess we'll leave with everything,including the dog treats." Immediately Stan dashed towards her with a trail of dust behind him and she threw the box into the minivan as he jumped in. Stan had grown into a brown and white beagle with a load of brown spots on his back,he did have black ears and very smooth looking fur,topped off with a red collar I got him a few weeks back since he had grown too big for his old one.

"Okay,now where's my son? Alex! Let's go!" She called out again and again,unbeknownst to her I was sitting up in a tree with my headphones on listening to music. I had short brown hair,with glasses,and a small mustache on my face. Eventually she realized where I was when she saw my foot having out. She went to the car and took out a baseball bat and hit the tree I was in very hard. The vibration from it caused me to fall right out of the tree on my back. She looked down at me and told me "Come on let's go."

I shrugged and asked "Mom,why do we need a baseball bat? We don't even like baseball?" She put the bat in the truck and replied "It's like my mom always says,when in doubt,you whip out the baseball bat." I accepted it and got in the van,we took one last look at the house as mom said "Goodbye old house!" And I added "And may angels guide you to your fiery death." And we were off,we pulled out and made our way towards this mysterious Birchwood. All I wanted was to be far away from here,I didn't know what to expect out of Birchwood or who our neighbors and potential friends would be,I just wanted this to blow on by. But that's not what I got,the ride took days seeing as we didn't even bother to stop for a motel,almost nonstop driving for days through desserts and wastelands was not pleasant. The only thing that kept me sane was some of the videos I saved onto my phone,but it was hard to watch them with me being constantly pushed with Stan's butt in my face and the luggage we didn't put in the moving truck. I decided to make the best of this trip and listen to some tunes on my phone. It was going to be a LONG ride.

* * *

 _Mother told me,yes she told me_

 _I'd meet girls like you_

 _She also told me "Stay Away you'll never know what you'll catch"_

 _Just the other day I heard of a soldiers falling off_

 _Some Indonesian junk that's going round_

 _Mommy's alright,daddy's all right_

 _They just seem a little weird_

 _Surrender,surrender_

 _But don't give yourself away_

 _Hey,hey_

We drove past a few landmarks that included a giant statue of a fist,and a restaurant that was styled like a 1950s diner. It was pretty good but what it did to my stomach was nightmare inducing.

 _Father says "Your mother's right she's really up on things,before we married mommy served in the WACS in the Philippines"_

 _Now I had heard the WACS recruited old maids for the war_

 _But mommy isn't one of those I've know her all these years_

 _Mommy's alright,daddy's alright_

 _They just seem a little weird_

 _Surrender,surrender_

 _But don't give yourself away_

 _Hey,hey_

Eventually we did make it to our new neighborhood,I looked out the window and being hypnotized by how beautiful it was.

 _Whatever happened to this season's losers of the year?_

 _Every time I got to thinking,when they'd disappear?_

 _But when I woke up,mom and dad are rolling on the couch_

 _Rolling numbers,rock and rolling got my kiss records out_

 _Mommy's alright,daddy's alright_

 _They just seem a little weird_

 _Surrender,surrender_

 _But don't give yourself away_

 _Hey,hey_

 _Away,away_

 _Surrender,surrender_

 _But don't give yourself away_

 _Surrender,surrender_

 _But don't give yourself away_

 _Surrender,surrender_

 _But don't give yourself away_

 _Surrender,surrender_

 _But don't give yourself away_

* * *

It was your average neighborhood no doubt,but compared to the stuff I was forced to look at on the way here,it was like entering heaven's gates although I was weirded out by a tree that was loaded with kites. I thought to myself "Jesus,one kid sure can't seem to fly a kite." The trees were all colored with red,orange,and yellow leaves and there wasn't a single leaf falling down wherever we went. We also drove by one house,it was pretty normal looking but in the backyard I saw the strangest site. It was a red doghouse but there was a black and white beagle sleeping on TOP of it on its back,not IN it,and there was also a yellow bird laying on its belly.

I thought to myself "Okay?" as I pointed to him as I directed Stan's attention to it with "Look Stan,you have a new neighbor." He looked at the beagle with curiosity and merely rolled his eyes. We were going to have to get accustomed to this house being my next door neighbor because the house to the left to it was our new house.

Finally getting out of that god forsaken car and being able to walk was a feeling I don't think I'll ever be able to experience again. As I observed my new neighborhood,I recall hearing multiple voices that belonged to kids. One of them clearly shouted "Hey gang look,a new kids moving in!" I heard stuff that ranged from "I think I see a piano,I hope he loves Beethoven!" and "Beethoven,Schmeethoven. Maybe he will appreciate my natural beauty."

"Keep dreaming sister." I chuckled quietly as I faintly listened but not to the point of making them be aware I was listening.

"Who cares about that? As long as he's a better goalie than Marcie."

"Your hurting me sir."

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"No,you're pulling on my hair."

"I just hope he has an open mind about the great pumpkin." When I heard that,I thought to myself "Great what?"

"I think they have a toaster." Another girl said with strange enthusiasm and it was then and there that I decided to ignore them and take a look inside the house. On the outside it was blue with two windows at the top and a big window in the front. Moving our stuff inside would have to wait till the next day as we were all so tired from the nearly nonstop driving that I passed out on the conveniently left behind couch that smelled of cigarettes but it sure was comfy to say the least.

* * *

 **"SURRENDER" COPYRIGHT OF EPIC RECORDS**

 _Authors Note_

 _This is not going to be a full on musical like the last story,I just added this song as a montage song._


	2. Chapter 2: The Round Headed Kid

My Life As A Peanut(Revamped)

Chapter 2: The Round Headed Kid

The excruciating car ride and the feeling of being in the same position for a good few days certainly put a number on me,because apparently I had been asleep for the entire day. I awoke the next morning feeling groggy and in a crumpled position on the couch,only this time the couch was moved outside to the backyard. My eyes slowly opened when I felt multiple leaves fall on me,my eyes unfortunately had a crusty feeling and I did a very big and long stretch that I swear pulled something. "Oh man,how long was I out?" I thought to myself before I was interrupted by my mom who was taking out the trash

"With how long you slept I could've sworn you died." She jokingly retorted as she took a picture of the whole house,and I asked as I slowly got up "Is there anything I need to bring in?"

She turned to me and nonchalantly replied "Oh no,everything's already set up. Go see for yourself." My eyes widened as I thought she was messing with me "What? No way."

I walked up to the back door expecting there to be boxes loaded with our belongings as I started to say "Nice try Mom,you can't-" and once I saw that everything was indeed setup including the furniture,pictures,and kitchen,I finished my sentence confused "fool me."

* * *

The house was certainly in a much different state than before,when I observed it I noticed that the smell of boiled diarrhea was now replaced with the smell of fresh pine cones,and the mold that accompanied the various cracks in the floor and walls were now completely gone,along with the cracks too. The concrete floor from when I first walked in was now a smooth brown wood floor which was so glossy that every single thing reflected off of it. The murky grey walls from before were now painted light green,and the dust particles that accompanied the foul smelling air were completely absent,and even Stan was sleeping on our old couch with a carton of ice cream in his lap. I stood in awe at how nice the house looked now as I whispered "Well abrad-gaddang-cadabra."

"You did all this Mom?" I asked dumbfounded to which she shook her head and replied "Oh no,the neighbors were kind enough to lend me a hand. They and their kids came over and helped me set our stuff up and paint while you snoozed through the whole thing. You know there are some really nice kids in this neighborhood,although one girl was super crabby and this one boy carried a dust cloud wherever he went.

I got a slightly nervous look on my face and asked nervously "Did…...did the other kids…...say anything about me?"

"When I saw some them walking up the highway,I moved that couch into the backyard. I didn't think you'd be comfortable being watched like that,so I did what I had to do." I got a relieved smile and said as I gave her a hug "Thanks Mom."

While I hugged her though,she whispered into my ear excitedly "Why don't you see what I did with your room?"

I got rather suspicious and asked "Okay,what did you do?" She merely pointed upstairs and told me "Go see for yourself." I slowly trudged up the stairs that led to the upper layer of the house,I opened the door that led to my room and to my shock,it was an exact replica of my old room. The same blue wallpaper,bed under window sill,all of my belongings were organized on the shelves the way I remember them,it was a complete replica from top to bottom,although there was a extra window on the right side. I stood there and stared at the room in awe as Mom walked up to me with a smile and said "I wanted you to feel more at home,so I made your room exactly like your old one." I turned around and gave her a big hug with a thank you,when we finished I looked out the right window to see the same black and white beagle from before on the doghouse,but strangely this time it was using…a typewriter.

I was obviously confused at the sight and tried to tell my mom about it,but before I could she suggested "You know,I think you should go out and try to…..get to know these new kids."

I rolled my eyes and objected "Mom,you know I haven't been very popular growing up. What makes you think it'll be any different here?"

"Because we are in an new place and a new neighborhood. You have a 100% clean slate here,you know one of the kids last night was a very sweet kid. He offered all the help he could and I do not understand why he was called a blockhead by that crabby girl,but he reminds me of you." I still wasn't super convinced as I looked out the bedside window and asked nervously "What if they don't like me? What if they see me like the others did back home?"

"You'll never know unless you try." When she said those words,I got a little more confident and replied "Okay mom. I'll try." She smiled and walked out of my room to leave me alone.

I took one last look outside the window and thought to myself "Someone like me huh?" I made up my mind,I was gonna go out and find someone to talk to. Who knows,maybe even I'd find that kid who was supposedly like me? I grabbed my guitar that I used whenever I was bored,and headed outside.

* * *

As I was expecting,there was not a single kid out. It was just me and my thoughts. "Oh great,a ghost town." I thought as I walked down the sidewalk and quietly fiddled with the guitar strings. I was somewhat confused as to why there were no kids out,it was a perfect day outside. It wasn't too cold but not too hot,something Floridians would dream of,there wasn't a single cloud in the sky,the birds were singing,the autumn weather caused all the trees to glow red,orange,and brown,but no one aside from me was embracing it. I tried to find some other signs of life that wasn't an animal but to absolutely no avail. I groaned and said to myself loudly as it was accompanied by an echo "Man did I suddenly enter a nuke testing site? Where is everyone?!"

I eventually decided to embrace the gifted alone time and take a look at the houses that accompanied the street. They all looked like mine for the most part,and I even did take a slight glimpse into the backyard where that dog was,it was still typing away on the typewriter,but what was even stranger was that the bird from the day before was giving him pieces of paper to use. I stared with awe and confusion until the dog and bird eventually did notice me,I was expecting it to bark up a storm but he didn't do anything. He and the bird just stared at me while I stared back at them for at least a minute. Things were starting to get awkward so I decided to do a playful little wave to which they surprisingly waved back with smiles.

"This neighborhood is weird man,they stalk me when I move in,they don't come out on nice days,and now animals are waving at me." I contimued my stroll and eventually found a tree in the middle of a green field. It was a pretty big tree that was taking longer to shed its leaves than the others,but if it meant I could find something to do,I decided to climb up on its branches inside to get some me time. No Mom nagging me about the littlest things,no Stan trying to constantly get in my lap and search for the slightest hint of food,but just me and my thoughts.

* * *

Luckily since I brought my guitar I could work in some practice,but just as I found a nice branch at the tippity top to sit down on,a blue and torn up kite fell down in front of me.

"What the? Is that a...a kite?" I asked myself right before another orange kite fell right on top of me. I brushed it off and turned around to see what looked like a bajillion kites surrounding me,some broken and torn while others looked as good as new. "JESUS CHRIST HOW MANY KITES ARE IN THIS TREE?!"

Since the kites were getting in my way,I decided to try and get down so I could find another tree,but before I could move I heard a voice approaching that rapidly stammered "Oh no no no no no!" And immediantly after that I heard a very loud *THUD* hit the tree. It shook the tree hard enough for me to fall right out and land on my face.

Obviously frustrated,I got up and brushed the dirt and leaves off me and asked as I looked to the north of the tree "Okay,who's the big shot who decided to ruin my guitar practice?" Immediately after I heard a softer voice muster "I did." I jumped to the shock and turned around to greet him.

"Oh Jesus,don't scare me like that-OHHHHHHHH." When I turned around,I saw that there was a boy tied to a kite string around the tree hanging upside down. He had little hair,a very round head,a yellow shirt with a black zig zag across it,and black shorts.

I tried to hold back laughing but a few chuckles did manage to escape me,and all he did was ask timidly "Would you mind getting me down?" and feeling bad for the kid I decided to lend him a hand.

"Sure thing kid,but only because this put me in a good mood." I joked before I took out my pocket knife that I normally only used for defense,and cut him down as he fell on his head with a *thud*.

"Why thank you,aren't you the new kid that just moved in next door to me?" He asked with a hint of curiosity as he dragged himself out from the dirt.

"Yeah,we moved in yesterday,and I decided to do some good ol exporing. Nice neighborhood by the way,certainly beats anything in Florida." I replied with a welcoming smile to let him know I wasn't a bully to which he asked "You're from Florida?"

"Yup,and before you ask,yes all those Florida man stories are indeed true."

"Florida man?" He asked more confused which indicated he didn't know about all the stories about crazy people who just so happen to be from Florida. We stood in silence as I didn't know what to say after that,so I decided to introduce myself.

"Ok this is getting awkward. Anyway what's your name boy? My name is Alex,Alex Morales." I took out my hand with a intent to shake hands as he obliged "Charles Brown,although everyone just calls me Charlie Brown."

We shook hands after exchanging our names but I soon remembered the kites and decided to polietly confront him about it."So I take it those are your kites in that tree over there?"

"Stupid kite eating tree. I'll never be able to fly a kite. Every time I get close to flying one,that tree scoops it up." He angrily retorted as I noticed that the boy was getting upset so I decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey man it can't be that bad,maybe I can show you to fly one sometime?" I comfortingly asked as he smiled and took my offer "Actually that sounds nice,sure."

I smiled and decided to tell him one of my most personal yet funny blunders from my life,and let's just say he was quite surprised.

"Your band broke that much glass?!" He asked out of sheer disbelief to which I answered "Yup,more than a block worth since our singing was so nad,but I still can't get over that football trick Lucy does. That is pure evil." Apparently he also told me that a freind of his,Lucy will often pull a football prank on him where she tries to get him to kick it,and when he's just about to kick it,she pulls it away as he falls flat on his back.

"You know for a long time it's been just me,my mom,and my beagle Stan. My dad left when I was for some army work,but he still hasn't come home yet,we know he's not dead but we don't know if he's alive either because they won't bother to let us call him. Ever." I somberly told him to which he comforted "I think he's still alive,I know there's a lot of work to do in the army so maybe he just never has the time to call you guys. Anyways,you have a beagle?"

"Thanks Charlie Brown,and yes I do have a beagle. He's a complete handful and sometimes very annoying,but he's the closest I've ever had to a legit freind. Wait a minute,my mom said you and your freinds came over to help her unpack last night,Stan didn't come out?" I asked when I saw that he clearly didn't know Stan yet to which he replied "No."

"That's strange,although I guess it makes sense because he does get a little nervous around newcomers,but he usually comes out after like 5 minuets." I questioned to which he decided to tell me that he had a beagle too "Well I actually got a beagle too. His name is Snoopy. He's...a lot of things,and he also is sometimes the closest thing to a freind too. I actuslly think you and Stan would like him since they both sound similar. Maybe he could go over some time?"

"Wait a minute,that dog with the typewriter is yours?" I asked out of surprise at the realization to which he mumbled " Yes." before I thought to myself "Add that to the list of crazies."

"You know I keep on forgetting that we're next door neighbors." I jokingly remarked to which Charlie Brown replied "Well at least I won't have to walk a long way if I want to see you."

* * *

So essentially the whole day was me and him talking about what stuff and hobbies we particaipayed in,and I learned so much about who the other kids were and who to stay away from that's for sure. When the day flew by and the sun was starting to set,we decided to head home before I got an idea.

"Hey Charlie Brown." I timidly asked with a hint of nervousness as I messed with my fingers to which he answered "Yeah?"

"I was thinking that maybe you and your friends could maybe come over to my place for a get together? You know to get me more acquainted with you guys. You can even bring Snoopy if you want to,I am way too used to dogs to keep them out of my life."

He did some thinking for a minute before he smiled and replied "You know,that ain't a bad idea. Alright,I'll be there. When is it?" as I shrugged my arms "Uhhhh,maybe this weekend?"

* * *

We eventually settled on the upcoming weekend where I would convince my mom to let me have them over,Charlie Brown would convince his friends to meet up at my place and everyone would hopefully be happy. As we gave our goodbyes and he was about to head home I called out "You know Charlie Brown,you're a good guy." He then stopped as he was walking away and looked back and smiled at me with a bit of red in his face before he walked through his front door. What a day I had,I had already made a human friend,and some of the other kids sounded pretty cool once you can get used to them,and maybe at the get together I could make a good first impression. Long story short,my mom was 100% alright with it and she may have overreacted when I told her I already made a friend.

I had a little bit of trouble sleeping that night due to getting slightly worried about messing up at the party,but eventually I did manage to fall asleep,besides the party wasn't for a week. One of the last thoughts I had before I fell asleep was "You know,maybe mom was right."


	3. Chapter 3: Of Beagles And Yellow Birds

My Life As A Peanut

Chapter 3: Of Beagles And Yellow Birds

The previous day with Charlie Brown was slowly making me feel like this place was perfect for me. The other kids definitely sounded like oddballs,but I had a flicker of hope that once I met them at the get together that I could come around to them. The next day was supposed to be me setting things up ahead of time even though it wasn't supposed to be for another week,but what I didn't know was that today was gonna be the day where I would meet Snoopy.

I was just sitting on the couch eating my breakfast when I heard a knock at the door. I shrugged and thought to myself "It's too early for this." as I sluggishly walked to the door.

I looked through the peephole to see that it was Charlie Brown so I then decided to open the door to see what he wanted.

"Hey Charlie Brown,what's up?" I happily greeted as he replied "I'm doing fine,listen I've talked to the others and they've all decided to get some stuff for the get together."

I was frankly surprised that they were offering to help me set this thing up and I responded "You guys don't have to do that. It's my get together so let me set it up."

"No it's perfectly fine,we're going to be your guests so why not help out?" He said with a smile and I replied with gratitude "Well thanks. Tell the others I said thanks."

"I will,anyway I need someone to watch Snoopy. Would you mind watching him for the day while I'm gone?"

I didn't know what to say,despite me having Stan all my life I didn't know what to think about looking after someone else's dog. And considering how odd Snoopy was compared to other dog's I've been around,I didn't know what to expect. However that didn't stop me from bluttering out that I would,I didn't know where it came from and I just sort of said it.

* * *

So now my day was gonna be comprised of me looking after a beagle that wasn't mine and after hearing all the crazy stuff about him yesterday,I was not looking forward to this. I walked next door with Charlie Brown as he told me typical stuff about what to do and what time to do it,he showed me around his house and the whole time I was just thinking about what I could have been doing if I hadn't acted on impulse. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts that I suddenly realized that I was alone and Charlie Brown had gotten in the family van with his friends to head to the store.

"Well great,I'm alone,not remembering what to do,and with a dog as unpredictable as the digestive system."

I shrugged it off,walked to the backyard and as I predicted,I saw Snoopy laying on top of his red doghouse. I still think that's a weird thing to do,if you have a doghouse why not sleep inside it? Not on top of it.

I also saw that the yellow bird from before was sleeping on top of him,last I checked in reality,dogs and cats would be witch hunting birds. I was coming to terms that today was probably going to be a nightmare but I pushed forward and decided to let the dog know about the situation.

"Hey Snoopy. Rise and shine Snoopster,wake up." The dog slowly but surely rose up like a zombie and the bird fell off still asleep,but woke up as it hit the ground with a loud thud. Once Snoopy got up and loudly yawned,he turned his head around to take a look at me,he was obviously confused that his owner wasn't there as I could see it in his eyes.

The bird also tried to get a look at me as it flew around me and started to "examine" me. I could tell that something demeaning was being said however when it flew close to the dog's ear to chirp something silently. Afterwards Snoopy took a look at me then back at the bird and silently chuckled,I shrugged it off and rolled my eyes as I decided to give them the news hoping they could understand basic English.

"Long story short,I'm the new kid around here. Yesterday I got wrapped up with your owner Charlie Brown and now he wants me to watch over you for the day. My name's Alex." I walked over to give out my hand for a hand shake,but instead of giving me one Snoopy pulled out a blue typewriter and sat it down to start writing. Well it wasn't really him writing since he stood on top of the doghouse while the bird translated his gibberish and over the top mannerisms into written words.

Once his spasms were done and over with,he took out the paper to observe it and he passed it to me. As I grabbed the piece of paper to read it, I thought to myself "Man this neighborhood."

* * *

This is what I remember it saying as I read it out loud.

"Greetings Alex,my name is Snoopy and this is my friend Woodstock. I find it rather odd that my owner has decided to place me in the care of someone else,but I trust that you can manage to get me my supper and meals on time. I am actually well aware of you,as the round headed kid kept telling me and his sister about you,I am pleased to meet you and hope we can have a pleasant time."

"Quite a knowledgeable little scamp aren't you?" I said as he shrugged his arms with a dopey smile,but I did eventually decide to start and try to talk to Snoopy and Woodstock to get to know each other a little more. Especially since it was only 11:00 AM and I'd probably have to watch him for another 7 hours.

"So what do you do around here usually? You dig or something?" I asked as I leaned on the doghouse to which Snoopy pointed to the typewriter to signify that he wrote a lot.

"So you like to write a lot?" He nodded with such a smug grin on his face that I'm surprised I didn't punch him,although I was slightly interested since there was a phase of my life where I did get into writing stories that I really wish I could forget.

"What kind of stories do you two write? I mean I used to write stories myself,but I've never thought a dog would be a writer." He not so subtly told me about his alter egos as a detective,a treasure hunter,and most interestingly the World War 1 Flying Ace by jumping in and out of costumes.

I was intrigued to say the least,but I was soon backed into a corner when he wrote a piece of paper that asked me what stories I used to write and what characters I had.

My stories and characters from back then were off the wall ridiculous such as the witch who could only be defeated by karate,and the CEO who strangled people while singing like Clay Aiken just to name the two least bizarre,I may do another piece where I talk about my other stories but that's for another time.

So it should be no surprise that even telling a dog and a bird was very uncomfortable,but what made it worse was that they were constantly staring me down like vultures and I couldn't just lie to them,so I took a big gulp,and told them all of my…..interesting stories.

Let's just say that being laughed at by a bird and a dog for what felt like an eternity as they were rolling on the ground,wheezing and more was not very pleasant.

I was literally having steam pour out of my shirt and after they finally managed to control themselves with tears still in their eyes,I noticed that Snoopy's stomach was growling.

I took a look at the clock and realized that it was just the time for Snoopy's lunch,and I decided to try and shift the attention away from me and fetch him his lunch.

"Be right back Snoopy." I said as I brushed off my embarrassment and headed inside to get him a can of dog food,I put it in his purple dog bowl and nearly threw up because of the smell before I headed back outside.

"Alright,a meal fit for a king." I hurried back outside and was shocked to see that he had set up a table with a fancy candle and champagne glass as I muttered "Well I didn't mean it literally man."

* * *

I gave him his food and he scarfed it down like a vacuume as I strangly felt….happy. Yeah the humiliation of having my stories revealed was unbearable and sounded like something he or Woodstock would never let me live down,but something inside me did like being around him. Maybe it was his black and white fur coat,or his strange ability to walk on two legs and use a typewriter,but something made me want to be around him more.

After he finished eating he must have noticed that I had gone inside,because as soon as I flopped down on the couch and started thinking of stuff to do,he was right there staring at me. I jumped due to the shock and after I realized that it was just him and not a burglar,I calmed down and gave a dopey smile to which he smiled back.

"Do you want something?" I asked but he just shook his head and got up in my lap. We had only known each other for about an hour and he already seemed to like me. I took out my headphones and decided to listen to some music,but I guess he wanted to listen as well when he pointed to his ear. I decided to use my mini speaker and play the music through that since I didn't want my headphones covered in dog ear wax.

The music I played was typical stuff like Elvis,and a bit of classical here and there,and it seemed that Snoopy was really getting into the rhythm of "You're The Devil In Disguise" and he started to rock some pretty impressive dance moves.

"Wow you sure like Elvis don't you?" I laughed to which he armed motioned for me to come over but I passed and said "No no no no man,I am a terrible dancer." But he ignored me and yanked me right out of seat and swung me right in the middle of the "dance floor".

He somehow managed to shine a spotlight on me as I nervously listened to the song and before I knew it,I was tapping my feet and getting a decent pattern going.

"Hey,I'm doing it." I exclaimed as Snoopy and Woodstock joined back in as the chorus kicked right back in. This day was going a lot better than I expected and I continued to follow Charlie Brown's list to the best of my memory while still having a great time.

 _*Insert Montage With "You're The Devil In Disguise" Here.*_

* * *

Stuff like that happened throughout the day,he slept,I fed him at the right times(hopefully),we watched TV,told each other jokes,and all and all it was a great time and first impression. I did kinda wish that Stan came along with me since me and Charlie Brown had a lot in common,maybe Stan and Snoopy could have a lot in common too.

"You know Snoopy,after seeing you and Charlie Brown I'm glad I moved here. You know I'm having a get together at my house at the end of this week. You guys wanna come?" Snoopy and Woodstock nodded their heads ecstatically while Snoopy ran out to his doghouse and came back with a group of photos.

He spread them out on a table and he showed them to me one by one,the photos in actuality were photos of what appeared to be 7 dogs that all looked to similar to Snoopy in some way shape or form and they had a name written on each of them as I read them out loud.

"Spike,Molly,Olaf,Rover,Marbles,Andy,and Belle. You know Snoopy these dogs look very similar….to….you." I slowed down as I looked at the photos and Snoopy back to back and realized "Oh my god they're your siblings aren't they?"

Snoopy nodded his head and I instantly knew where he was going "Let me guess you want to invite them to the get together huh?"

He nodded his head again and even brought in his typewriter with the intention to start writing letters. I didn't see any major problem except that they might be spread out across the country,but Snoopy persisted anyway.

Realizing that his mind could probably not be changed,I decided to cave in even though I dreaded having to double down or potentially triple down on supplies if Olaf was any indication since I'm a bit of a money hoarder,but if it meant that I could meet everyone as well as Snoopy's family,it might be worth it in the end.

"Alright,write the letters. I have to say though,I'm interested in this Spike fellow. Maybe it's the hat I don't know,but man he needs some food in him,he's thinner than my luck with girls." I said while Snoopy jumped up and cheered before he went straight to writing the letters.

When they were all done I took a look at the letters and approved them,but as I looked at the penmanship and grammar quality,I looked at the dog and joked "You know I have bad writing skills when a dog can write better than me.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly and me and the two were playing chess in the backyard,well it was more so me getting demolished at chess sinde Snoopy's skills were incredible,but that's besides the point. I comtimued to get incinerated when I saw Charlie Brown's van pull up. I took what shred of chess dignity I had left snd decided to bid the bird and dog farewell

"It was nice meeting you two. The get together is gonna be great,see you guys at the end of the week." We had a goodbye handshake and I strolled out of the backyard and left them to do god knows what. Probably to gloat about how many games of chess they won.

Before I left however,Charlie Brown walked up to me and asked "How was Snoopy? Did they give you any trouble?"

I was more than glad to say that my predictions for how today would turn out were 100% wrong and replied "All I have to say Charlie Brown,is that you are more than lucky to have him as a dog."

I looked into the backyard one last time and saw that Snoopy and Woodstock had fallen asleep on the doghouse like when I got there,however when I looked at them,Snoopy opened one of his eyes,leaned his head towards me and winked as he smiled.

Apparently Charlie Brown noticed because his eyes widened and he asked quietly in awe "What on earth did you three do today?"

Realizing that it was getting pretty late,I merely replied smugly "I'll tell you at the get together." before I headed for home.

Frankly it took awhile for Stan to stop smelling me since I clearly had the scent of another dog on me as I assured him "I'm not holding out on you Stan,I just had to watch the beagle next door for the day."

He lifted his paw and pointed it to his eye and back to me,I knew what that meant and replied "Oh you got your eyes on me alright,because you follow me almost anywhere I go."

It was then and there that I realized that Stan and Snoopy may have a lot in common just like me and Charlie Brown may have had a lot in common,though not at a first glance.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Day

My Life As A Peanut

Chapter 4: Party Day

So my impressions of this new neighborhood were getting better and better,and it only came from 3 people,2 of which weren't even human. Snoopy,Woodstock,and Charlie Brown for how little time I knew them,made me feel like I had some legit friends again. I don't know if I've mentioned this before,but I wasn't exactly the most popular growing up. Aside from my very short lived band,all I had was Stan and even then he wasn't human,so to see someone who was like me made me feel good,but they were only 3 of what I could guess was around 16 other kids,and party day was getting closer.

Just to get things out of the way,I should have planned my party a lot better ahead of time,because at first I was just expecting it to be a interment get together to get me acquainted with the neighborhood,but that all changed one morning. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I decided to see what was trending on my social media sites,since I like to keep up to date on that kind of stuff. It all seemed to be fine and dandy until I saw a hashtag that made me spit my drink of water out.

"#MoralosParty." I said to myself in sheer confusion as I looked through the tweets and posts about it,and there were a LOT of posts about it,almost an entire schools worth of kids were talking about how they were coming over to my house.

I started to hyperventilate at the idea of this many people coming over,and I soon fainted on the carpet until Stan woke me up with a glass of water. I shot wide awake and after remembering what I had just seen,that's when I got up and decided to see if Charlie Brown knew anything about this. I dashed over to my old house phone that was on the dresser and quickly turned the dial until it reached his house's phone number.

"Pick up,pick up,pick up,pick,up." I nervously stammered over and over until I finally heard the familiar click that signaled that someone picked it up and was about to answer. However I would become more confused than anything when I heard the voice of a younger girl answer the phone instead as she excitingly greeted me "Hello there!"

"Oh uh…..hello there…...little….girl. My name is Alex and I'm asking for Charlie Brown please?" I nervously greeted her back with a smile until she yelled "Big brother! That dork next door Alex on the phone wants to talk to you!"

"Hey I'm not a dork!" I retorted hoping for her to answer but I heard nothing on the other end,as if she left the phone hanging there until Charlie Brown shortly arrived.

"Hi Alex,sorry about that,my sister Sally really likes to answer for us no matter who it is." Charlie Brown chuckled when he finally picked up the phone to which I replied "Your sister? Oh never mind that,what I want to talk about is why I'm suddenly seeing people everywhere talking about my party. And how the entire school is suddenly coming,did you blab it out to the whole school?"

"No it wasn't me,uhhh….it must have been one of the others. Probably Violet since she really likes to throw and hype up parties." Charlie Brown calmly replied with a somewhat shaky tone before I quickly shot back "Well you can tell Violet or whoever the heck it was that aside from the party,they're on my crap list. I can't have an entire school over,but I can't just cancel the thing since it's tomorrow!"

"What about an entire school?" I jumped and my stomach churned when I heard my mom intrude on our conversation as I slammed the phone down and nervously replied "Nothing mom."

I turned around with a nervous smile hoping for my mom to be fooled,but she saw right through my lie and sarcastically replied "Oh yeah,and Mickey Mouse is gonna become a terrorist,what's really going on?"

I hung my head in annoyance and defeat before I told her the truth "Please don't turn me into a pretzel,but it turns out that it's not gonna be just me and Charlie Brown's friends coming over. Now his entire school is coming over thanks to one of his friends blabbing it out like a monkey,and I don't know what to do now!"

"Calm down Alex,calm down. You'll think of something." Mom reassured me in a calmly and comforting voice when she saw how nervous I was,but I was more confused than anything else as I asked "What? You're not gonna help me?"

"Sorry Alex,I'd love to,but I have to leave town for a few days because of a business trip,and I have to be at the airport very soon. I will be back the night after the party." Mom clarified as my jaw dropped at the sudden realization,and I felt like I was about to faint again but Stan held me up before I remarked "Well great,I have a bajillion guests I don't want,and now you're leaving. Why not just burn the house down while we're at it."

"Don't jinx anything mister or you're paying for it. It'll be fine Alex,you're gonna be the man of the house for one night,just make sure no one breaks anything,no one eats the Thanksgiving turkey,and no toilet paper…..anything. Okay?" Mom laid down some ground rules while she put on her shoes and gabbed her purse.

"Alright mom,but this is gonna be hard." I nervously laughed as Mom put on her jacket and headed to the door before she told me "I'm telling you,you'll be fine. Just follow my rules and lockdown the off limits areas. Become the man of the house."

She opened the door and got in the car before she waved goodbye to which me and Stan waved goodbye back,soon she and the car were completely out of sight. It was now just me and Stan with the house and possibly an entire school the next night. I stared off into the road and sighed as I said to myself "I'm dead." to which Stan nodded his head nonchalantly.

* * *

So to sum things up,thanks to my mom having the absolute worst timing in the world to have a business trip,I would not only be the host for the party,but I would also be the man of the house for 3 days. I couldn't cancel the party and have everyone resent me like the plague,but I couldn't just let it get out of control and have my house come crashing down. However I had to face the inevitable,party day had finally came and my mom had been gone for a day. Living by myself wasn't too hard since all I had to do was make sure I had everything I needed for the party,like Mom told me I locked the freezer so no one or Olaf could take it,I stashed all the toilet paper away so no one would throw it on the roof and house,I placed a bunch of locks on my bedroom door,and the house was entirely set up. Snoopy was nice enough to lend me some of his stuff to use like a spot light,DJ system,and a disco ball. I don't know why a dog would have that but this is Snoopy we're talking about here so I just accepted it and was glad I didn't have to pay for it.

It was around 5:00 in the evening and I was walking through the house to make a last mineute checkup when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. My heart started to pound since I was expecting a whole school to be standing in front of my house early,however my jaw dropped when I instead saw 6 beagles all standing on two legs. I instantly knew who they were when I saw them,it was Snoopy's family although Snoopy himself didn't seem to be with them.

I suppose I should have expected his family to be as sophisticated as he was,but I also had to manage them as well as the entire neighborhood and school so I was kinda hoping they would be normal. I remember them all clearly from their look and I have to say they certainly looked like Snoopy despite a few quirks of their own.

Spike,the tallest one,was thin as my luck with girls,he had black ears and white fur like Snoopy,but it was more rugged in comparison to his brother,and he had a very cute yet confusing brown and black fedora. He certainly didn't look enthusiastic to be here since he looked like he had a permanent frown although he did smile when I introduced myself to them.

Olaf however was anything but thin,he was BIG not in terms of length but in sheer mass and body weight. I was surprised that he didn't cause massive earthquakes when he walked,and he had a hat on too that was more of a grey baseball cap.

Andy was closer to Snoopy and the others in terms of his body shape but his fur was mangled like a shaggy dog and his ears were brown instead of pure black like Snoopy's.

Marbles was the most normal looking dog,he was again closer to Snoopy's body shape,but he had multiple brown spots over his white ears and the back of his body.

Belle looked the most similar to Snoopy in terms of her body build since she had no color changes,although she did have a pink bow on her head,eyelashes that I swear could poke my eye out along with a patch of black fur in her back that formed into the shape of a heart. Molly looked similar to Belle but she had a blue dress instead of a bow and heart shaped patch of fur.

And last but not least,Rover was a little more chubby than Snoopy and the others,but he was no wear near Olaf's size. His fur was a little more dim where it was sort of a gray-ish color,brown ears like Andy,and a gold-ish spiked collar.

I was obviously not expecting them to be arriving this early,but I couldn't just leave them out there. I was debating if whether or not I should leave them out or invite them in when I suddenly saw Snoopy,Charlie Brown,Woodstock,and a younger girl with blonde hair and a blue polka dot dress who I assumed was Sally come by and greet them. Snoopy seemed to be wearing a red sweater with the words "Joe Cool" written in black ink and a pair a sunglasses on. He happily gave all his brothers and sisters a heartfelt hug while Charlie Brown,the girl and Woodstock watched with smiles,however admits this I signaled Charlie Brown to come over to where I was so I could discuss some things with him.

"Hey Charlie Brown why are they hear so early? The party doesn't start for another 20 minutes." I frantically whispered into the boy's ear to which he replied "I don't know,I wasn't the one who wrote the invitations. Snoopy wrote them didn't he?"

"To heck with invitations man,the whole school is coming soon and I need to make sure my house doesn't come crashing down like the Titanic or Hindenburg."

"Well I'll be happy to help you,but I do have to make sure Sally doesn't hold Linus hostage during the party." Charlie Brown chuckled back at my concerns before I got a confused look and asked "Linus? Who's Linus?" to which he merely replied "You'll know when you see the blanket."

"Blanket? Why's he bringing a blanket-" I stopped my babbling when I noticed that Snoopy and his siblings were staring at me with smiles that I assume were satanically hypnotizing me rather than charming me,but I ignored them and decided to just go ahead and invite them in.

"Ok you four and…..dogs,you have all arrived a little early,however the house is all set up so why don't y'all come on in?" I said with a welcoming tone before the dogs started to pile in while they looked around the house. I gave Snoopy a high five before he came in and I decided to properly introduce myself to Sally.

"So I take it you're Sally? Sorry about the rather…..inappropriate introduction yesterday,but I assure you I am not a dork." I politely introduced myself to her with a smile before she introduced herself with a hand shake "I'm Sally Brown,the cutest girl in all the neighborhood,but I'm off limits since my sweet baboo has dibs on me."

"S-sweet sweet baboo? What?" I asked out of sheer confusion at her strange combination of words before Charlie Brown interrupted from behind "Don't question things with her,it's another Linus thing." to which I decided to roll with it.

* * *

Taking care of the dogs wasn't too hard although Olaf and Andy ate like a pack of wolves,but it was mostly smooth for the most part. However after about 20 minutes I heard the doorbell ring and I assumed that it was another party goer,I looked through the peephole and sure it enough it was 2 other guests. I opened the door promptly and happily greeted them "Hi there. I'm Alex the new kid and the host of the party." The two kids that were here looked around the same age with one of them being a black haired girl with a blue dress with a small bow tied at the back,and the other kid was a boy with stringy yet short hair,a red striped shirt,and he was carrying a baby blue blanket in his left arm.

I instantly knew that this was Linus and asked jokingly "So I take it you're Linus then cause of the blanket?" to which he replied "In the flesh. Charlie Brown told us all about you,I hope we can learn to get along as neighbors." before we shook hands. I directed my attention to the other girl who seemed to be angrily glaring at me for some reason to which I sharply greeted her "Oh I'm sorry,and you are?"

"Lucy,and this is my blockhead of a brother Linus. I told him not to bring that stupid blanket of his yet he did it anyway." She introduced herself to me in a crabby voice that sounded like she was not in a good mood as Linus added "We have a younger brother named Rerun but he stayed home. He said he didn't want to be around bigger kids at the moment."

"Oh,well tell him I said hi. It's nice to meet you two,we moved in about a week ago and I threw this together to meet some people. Come on in you guys,Charlie Brown,Snoopy and Sally are already here." As they headed into the house and greeted Charlie Brown and Sally promptly,I headed over to Stan who I guess was chatting things up with Snoopy and Woodstock below the stairs and told him "Hey,I gotta head upstairs and get into my host outfit. Cover for me okay?"

Stan stood up and made a cross motion across his heart as I thanked him "Thanks,I see you three are getting along." to which the trio looked at each other for a few moments before they shrugged their arms and gave each other high fives.

"At least they're getting along." I thought to myself as I headed up the stairs to get dressed,once I put on my black suit and top hat to appear fancier,I headed back downstairs to see that a whole truckload of kids had already arrived in less than 5 minutes.

My heart started to pound a little when I saw just how many kids were here,I mean it was a literal ocean of kids that thankfully weren't roughhousing or anything like that,but it was still a lot. I took a deep breath and started to interact with them,I asked them typical stuff like if they liked the party or not and they were all very polite and respectful. This was going better than I thought it was and I soon saw that Linus and Lucy were with Charlie Brown and Snoopy at the snack table,so I headed over and asked them "You guys enjoying yourselves?"

"You sure know how to throw a party Alex,I can't get this song out of my head." Linus replied as he started taping his feet to the beat of My Life by Billy Joel while Lucy agreeed "I have to admit that you may seem like a nice guy,but I still need to see if you'll be a viable asset to my Psychology Booth. Charlie Brown can only give me so many nickels,business is business.

While Lucy continued to go on and on about herself and her supposed "business",I noticed that Snoopy was imitating her over the top movements and gestures from behind as she didn't even notice,and I couldn't help but snicker at the display as he started to giggle as well shortly after. Once Lucy noticed and turned around to see Snoopy cracking up,she gritted her teeth and angrily remarked "I oughta slug you." and as soon as she said that,Snoopy licked her entire face from top to bottom.

I covered my mouth in shock before Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs "AUGHH! I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A DOG! I GOT DOG GERMS GET HOT WATER GET SOME DISINFECTANT GET SOME IODINE!" before she darted into the bathroom. Me and Snoopy shared a good laugh at her overreaction before Linus asked the dog "You just can't help yourself can you?" to which he smiled innocently with an angel halo above his head.

* * *

After Lucy's little outburst,I walked away glad that I didn't make a fool of myself until I saw a blonde haired kid with a purple striped shirt sitting on the floor with a red toy piano below the couch. He wasn't playing the piano since the music was too loud for him or any others to likely hear it and instead used it as his own snack table,despite being a little weirded out by this,I still decided to head over and introduce myself.

He must have noticed that I was coming towards him because before I could even introduce myself to him,he nonchalantly introduced himself to me "Scheroder,nice to meet you Alex."

"Oh,hi Scheroder. I see you're a piano guy,I'm more of a guitar person myself but I don't mind a more classic instrument every now and then." I brought up his piano to which he looked up to me and smiled "Well its good to see another musician around here."

"Thanks,I can go upstairs and show you my guitar if you want."

"No it's good,although you could come over to my place sometime and I could give you some lessons." Scheroder kindly offered me piano lessons to which I replied "Sure thing,thanks. I better get going,I need to make sure my house doesn't fall apart." before we shook hands and did our own thing.

* * *

I was getting relieved that nothing had gone wrong so far,despite how many kids were here there was no damage to any of our stuff and the house was still being kept clean. As I stood at the base of the stairs away from the dance floor where the others were playing a game of musical chairs,I felt like I had done something good for once. Everyone was clearly having a good time,Snoopy and Woodstock were dancing with his siblings to the music and all the other kids were doing their own thing,however I suddenly felt a sharp slap on the back as a kid with stringy hair and a green shirt with black shorts grabbed me and gave me a noogie that I'm surprised didn't set my hair on fire.

Obviously confused and mortified by this I tried to ask what the heck that was for,but before I could even say anything the kid grabbed my hand very tightly and greeted "Wow you sure know how to throw a party kid,we're sure lucky you moved here. Peppermint Patty,Baseball's number 1 player."

I was certainly flattered to have this kind of admiration from a party I threw and tried to issue some thanks but I swore that her grip was crushing my bones into dust. I held back screaming like a pansy and it thankfully worked 'cause she let go after a few more moments. When she finally let go and let my hand be free again,another girl walked up from behind her with a red shirt,black bonnet hair,a pair of one way glasses,and a copy of Moby Dick in her hand as she told Patty "You know sir I didn't want to come here,it's a little too loud for my liking."

"Come on Marcie,try to have fun tonight,and stop calling me sir." Patty replied with a hint of sternness before I moved past my sore hand and greeted Marcie "Your name is Marcie? I'm Alex the new kid,sorry about the music my dog is the one controlling the music station."

"It's nice to meet you Alex,I usually don't go to parties like this but Patty insisted that I come here. Is there anywhere I can read my book in peace,I got a book report coming up on Moby Dick?" Marcie asked politely as she covered her ears due to the loud music to which I replied "Uh,I think the patio is party free. Try there."

"Thanks,I really need to finish this book." Marcie thanked me before me,her and Patty shook hands and wandered off to do our own thing. This was getting better and better by the minute,I had supposedly already made 5 friends or acquaintances in one night,Lucy,Linus,Peppermint Patty,Schroeder,and Marcie. After realizing that,I decided to join in a game of musical chairs that Charlie Brown,Snoopy,Linus,and Patty were playing. It was a lot of fun despite me not playing musical chairs in a long time. Charlie Brown was super quick to strike out by losing his chair to Linus,Linus was next to follow promptly and Snoopy just barely won against me and Patty. It was now only me and Patty with only one chair remaining,it actually felt very tense between me and her despite it being musical chairs.

Stan pressed play on the record player and the musical chairs song came blasting out of the speakers,and me and Patty did our derpy little dance around the chair,after about a minute of dancing the music suddenly stopped and I instantly darted for the chair. My eyes were shut when this happened and I was not expecting to make contact with the chair,but I opened my eyes to find that I was indeed sitting in the chair. I started to smile widely out of excitement as the other kids that were watching cheered and applauded,while Snoopy darted towards me and pinned a blue ribbon on my shirt.

"Wow the first game of musical chairs I've won,at age 16. God I'm pathetic." I joked out loud to which the other kids laughed and went back to their partying. Once I got out of the chair and headed over to see what Charlie Brown was doing,I noticed that he was standing perfectly still,sweating bullets and staring at something. It was almost like he was in a daze and I felt the need to ask him what was up.

"Are,are you sweating? What's wrong?"

"It's her,Heather the little red haired girl. She moved here last year and I tried to dance with her at the school winter dance,and then at the New Years party,and even at the homecoming dance,but I failed every time. I did technically dance with her at the homecoming dance but I conked out and don't remember any of it. I did manage to talk to her at the end of this summer but ever since she came back from summer camp,I can't find myself to talk to her." Charlie Brown calmly replied despite his shaking as he pointed across the living room to a beautiful girl in a light green dress with luxurious red hair that glowed like fire.

I certainly could see why he was interested in her,she was indeed beautiful to which I suggested "Well why don't you go over and ask her to dance? And try to remember this time." to which he laughed "After the last few times I've tried to dance with her,why not just fly me to the moon?"

"Oh come on man,look I'll help you-wait right here." I suddenly had a light bulb go off in my head as I bolted over to the music station where Stan was wearing a white suit with sunglasses and headphones.

"I see Snoopy is starting to rub off on you,listen Charlie Brown wants to dance with that girl other there,but he can't muster up the guts to do it. I'm gonna call a dance competition and pick him and her to dance with each other,so I need you to find a good song." I explained my plan to Stan and he suddenly held out his hand implying that he wanted some type of payment,I shrugged at the thought of having to pay my own dog but I caved in and gave him my secret stash of cookies from upstairs as he wasn't interested in money.

I grabbed one of the spare microphones laying around and climbed up on a stereo and shouted "Ladies and gentlemen! We are now commencing the dance competition to end all dance competitions! Tonight,one lucky guy and gal will have the honor to dance with each other,but you gotta earn it! Dance to your heart's content and the best of both genders will be the champions!"

Immediately everyone started dancing like crazy,but all I knew was that I would pick Charlie Brown and Heather to dance regardless of their actual quality,I just wanted to help the kid get closer to the girl he liked.

After about 5 minutes of some of the craziest and out there dance moves I've seen from people in my age group,I silenced the room and dimmed the lights as I shouted "Well that was some of the best dancing I've ever seen in my life! However there can only be one winner! On the girls side,step right up...HEATHER!"

Immediately Stan shined one of the spotlights we borrowed from Snoopy on her as she got red in the face due to shock and nervousness as everyone locked their eyes on her.

"And the lucky guy to dance with the dancing queen,CHARLIE BROWN!"

* * *

Once Stan shined another spotlight on Charlie Brown,the crowd rather than clapped and applauded,started to burst out into laughter and mocking insults such as "Blockhead!" started to rise from the crowd. From the distance I was at I could see that Charlie Brown was shaking as the crowd made room for the two kids to dance,and a immense amount of steam,smoke and sweat started to pour from his beat red as he and Heather walked up to each other. Despite Heather herself looking pretty nervous,it looked like Charlie Brown wanted to run away and dart out the front door,but I had to stick to my guns and help him. I quickly ran over to Stan and asked if he found a good song,he nodded and started to put on Jennifer Saunders cover of Holding Out For A Hero.

Charlie Brown and Heather proceeded to slowly dance to the beginning of the song for a few moments,but once the piano solo ended and the more upbeat part of the song began,Heather gave Charlie Brown a quick kiss on the cheek like he gave her one at the homecoming dance,and it was like a new kid took over the dance floor.

Suddenly Charlie Brown smiled widely and started to frantically dance with Heather to the song and the crowd roared with cheers at his newfound dance moves,and Stan also turned on a bunch of purple,blue,orange,red,and green spotlights along with a disco ball.

Once the song and their dance was over,the crowd roared with cheers and applause. Charlie Brown and Heather weren't the best dancers in the world,but the sheer amount of passion and fun I saw on their faces made me smile. I was half expecting the crowd to try and interfere with their dance to make Charlie Brown look bad,but they all stood still and did nothing. The applause at the end truly made me feel good and happy for Charlie Brown and the crowd sure seemed to agree with me,Snoopy was giving his owner the hug of his life and Heather's friends were doing the same to her.

The rest of the night was amazing,we all had a very good,entertaining,funny,and magical time. We had a root beer drinking contest which Snoopy and Stan stayed tied at for about 5 rounds until Snoopy came out on top,Olaf dominated a pie eating contest,I brought out my guitar and played some music,and it was just a incredible night,well perhaps too incredible. The next thing I remember of that night was me waking up the next morning on the floor and in a throbbing pain,I assumed everyone left when they felt it was appropriate to do so,but what I was not expecting was to find my house completely thrashed!


	5. Chapter 5: Fixing A Mistake

My Life As A Peanut(Revamped)

Chapter 5: Fixing A Mistake

Do you ever have that feeling of being on top of the world,where nothing can possibly bring you down only to have the fates come down and kick you in the balls? Bit of a specific question I know,but that's exactly the way I felt when I woke up to see that my house was utterly trashed from top to bottom.

It was around 7:00 AM and I must have woken up the whole block from my screaming,no joke. My eyes seemed to be blinded by a blind fold and I guess it was an attempt by Stan to keep me from seeing the state of the house,but once I removed the blindfold to see the disaster-piece that was in front of me,I think you can imagine what happened next. Everyone must have been pretty annoyed at me because they all showed up at the empty hole that used to be my front door a few minutes later in their pajamas,even Snoopy and Woodstock seemed to have a green night cap on top of their heads.

"What is wrong with you? You woke up the whole block!" Sally asked in an annoyed tone while she rubbed her eyes to see better to which I replied "Why is my house turned into a dump! This isn't my house this is a literal dump! Oh my god!"

"You…..passed out from drinking too much root beer,and I think without you to moderate things...it got out of control with some of the rougher kids." Scheroder clarified things to me in a groggy voice to which I exclaimed "What?! Oh my god! Look at this,who still draws on the walls?!"

I was literally panicking,practically breathing into a brown paper bag,and I think Lucy didn't seem to see it as a big problem and asked "What's the big deal? You can just clean it up."

"Clean it up? Hah! You don't understand Lucy,my mom is gonna be back from her business trip tonight,I can't just clean this up in about 8 hours. If my mom sees this who knows what she'll do to me? I'm doomed guys! Doomed for eternity!" I was laying on the floor in a fetal position sucking my own thumb,it was pretty humiliating looking back on it,but I was legitimately scared for my life there. I must have been so scared and was panicking so much that I hadn't noticed that Charlie Brown and his freinds were in a small group circle,leaving me and Stan out in the dust and trash.

I got up from the carpet and asked "Hey what's with the whispering?" as I tried to join in the circle,but Lucy shoved me out with her arm and Linus cracked his blanket like a whip to keep me out. After about a minute of whispering,they all disbanded and turned around to face me before Charlie Brown announced "In return for the party last night,we have democratically decided to help you fix up your house."

I was left awestruck,they were actually offering to help me clean up my house despite it being my problem. I felt like I was speechless,but I was able to muster out a weak yet ecstatic "T-thank you guys. Seriously,thank you."

"It's no issue,we all had an amazing time last night,so why not do you a solid?" Linus chuckled before Lucy added "You may be a bit of a blockhead,but I'm glad I was able to come over last night."

Snoopy and Woodstock then proceeded to head off somewhere,most likely his doghouse to get suppileds and sure enough they soon came back with construction equipment and some cute little helmets,not to mention some other birds that looked remarkably similar to Woodstock. We all voted on who would get what part of the house,as that would be generally faster than all of us focusing on one place at a time. Lucy and Schroeder got the back yard,I got the kitchen,Snoopy,Stan,and Woodstock would repaint and fix the walls,Sally and Linus did the front yard,Patty and Marcie got the living room,and Charlie Brown being Charlie Brown,he got the worst part of the house: the bathroom.

The other places weren't much better if that's what you were thinking,the kitchen had waffles and bread super guled to the ceiling with peanut butter and toothpaste,the windows had pretty choice graffiti on them that took countless buckets of water to wash off,the stairs were greased with sticks of butter that made them as slippery as ice,the walls that weren't busted through were covered in fruit paste which I assume was the result of some kids throwing fruit into the ceiling fans,and even Olaf took the thanksgiving turkey from the freezer which I had to get another one from the store with my own money. I know this because it was one of the first things I checked and I saw a completely empty spot in the freezer where the turkey was,along with a written note that said

"Sorry about the turkey,me and Andy needed it for our travels.

Olaf."

* * *

As the day went by and we started making a lot of progress,mom started to text me about where she was over and over again. Time started to fly by very quick and I was getting more and more nervous as mom was giving me more and more updates about where she was. It was around 7:00 in the evening and she was almost home as the sun was starting to set,and the house was almost entirely cleaned up except for my room,but then again my room is always a mess so it made sense to leave it like it was.

"Ok guys,the house looks good. I think you guys should go." I told the others as they gave a sigh of relief and examined their clothes. We were all absolutely filthy and Charlie Brown brought attention to it as he stated "I don't think one bath is gonna be enough for this." to which Linus added "Now I know what being Pig-Pen feels like." and Snoopy sniffed himself and got green in the face.

"Pig who? Oh never mind,just head out the back yard. I think it would be a tad suspicious that a bunch of filthy kids are leaving a shiny clean house." I suggested as I opened the door to the back yard and they all proceeded to head out,but not without a threatening sounding claim from Lucy "You owe me more than you can ever imagine."

My stomach churned at the thought of what she could have possibly meant by that,but I brushed it aside as Charlie Brown was the last kid in the house aside from me and I gave him my biggest thanks "Thanks again for everything Chuck. I would be dead meat if not for you guys." to which he replied "Hey that's what friends are for,it was the least we could do."

We gave each other a goodbye handshake and I soon noticed my mom pulling up in my peripheral vision as I exclaimed "She's back! See you tomorrow!" and shoved him outside. I looked out the kitchen window to see him climb the wooden fence into his back yard before I gave a sigh of relief as I said to myself "Thank god."

I hurried upstairs and quickly put on a different pair of clothes since my previous ones were too dirty and flopped onto the couch,with Stan also getting in my lap to make it look like we were sitting there the whole time. My heart started to pound as I heard the lock to the front door unwind and mom soon entered the house,she seemed pretty happy to see me and acted like it was a month since I saw her even though it was only a couple days. Once she let go of me and Stan,she started to slowly examine the house to see how it was,with both me and Stan sweating Niagara Falls. After a few more minutes of her searching the house,she looked me straight in the eye and smiled "It must have been a pain to clean up this place." to which my heart nearly skipped a beat. She knew!

"What?! The party went perfectly fine." I tried to deny the truth but she wasn't having it and instantly whipped out her phone to reveal that some jackwagon was filming the chaos when I passed out and was spreading it like wildfire. I felt myself turn ghost white and was bracing myself for the punishment of a lifetime with some fantasies of me being sold into slavery,or my room being cleaned from top to bottom,but it was shockingly nothing like that at all.

She put up her phone and cleared her throat before she stated "Your party caused the house to be destroyed,I place you in charge for 3 days and you couldn't keep it clean for 2." My face was getting redder and redder by the second as she continued "But in the end you did a superb job cleaning up."

My face instantly perked up out of shock and the red hot feeling of embarrassment washed away as she concluded "I'm not very happy about the house getting destroyed,but I can't really get mad at you for it either. You passed out and the other kids decided to take it too far,completely out of your control. I should punish you regardless,but after seeing that you spent the whole day cleaning up,I'm proud of you."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she stated "No more freebies.' and headed upstairs to unpack. I was left speechless and felt like I was about to faint as I slowly headed back upstairs,with Stan slowly following me. Once I reached my room,I must have been so stressed out that I fainted on my bed and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Looking back on this experience I realize that I should have managed this party a lot better,but I did feel kinda relieved that I didn't get killed or grounded for life in the end. My worst fear did indeed happen,the house was completely destroyed but I pushed on and cleaned up my mess,with some help of course. The next morning I headed out to my mailbox to surprisingly find a card in an envelope,I was slighty confused by this since I never get my own mail unless it's a package I ordered. I headed back inside and opened it with a butter knife to be surprised by what I found,what was written inside in black ink was the words "Welcome to the gang." with a picture of what looked like the others in a group photo. There were apparently some other kids I hadn't met yet,since I saw two others girls together,another with very curly red hair and a kid in a brown dust cloud. I brushed it aside and realized that I could meet those other 4 later,but I also noticed that written all over the card were the signatures of the others kids with a paw print from Snoopy and foot marks from Woodstock.

Seeing that I officially had some friends along with potential 4 more that I hadn't met,admittedly did put a tear in my eye.


	6. Chapter 6: Snow!

My Life As A Peanut

Chapter 6: Snow?!

Growing up in Florida had some benefits that I do admit I wasn't going to find anywhere in Birchwood,no 3 hour drive to Disney World,not being super close to the beach anymore,and no Orlando in general. However to say that Florida didn't have it's detriments would be the biggest lie of the century,hurricanes that were my mental kryptonite,blistering heat that could melt even a two story ice cream come,and worst of all to my child like mind at the time,never being able to see real snow. The closest thing I ever got to snow was the occasional frost that happened overnight during the winter,but aside from that it was all green all year round,so I think you could guess my reaction when I found out it snowed here.

The first time I ever saw it snow there was something I will always remember for all the right and wrong reasons,it was a few weeks after the party and about a day after Thanksgiving and just to quickly sum that up,I was pretty much the only one who had Thanksgiving in the neighborhood. Everyone else had decided to travel across the state or something like that to have Thanksgiving at a family member's house instead,in fact I remember Charlie Brown and his family going over to his grandmother's condominium for dinner,with Snoopy deciding to wear a very stupid yet cute pilgrim outfit,but that's not the point.

Overtime I was starting to notice that the red and gold autumn trees that greeted me when I first came here,had now been reduced to pointy sticks with no leaves to be found sprouting out of the ground that crows and other birds loved to spend their time on. It was starting to get a little frustrating since the trees I used for alone time were now completely exposing me all the time,and it allowed Stan and even Snoopy to constantly pull jump scares on me which resulted in some good laughs from them,but burning anger from me. It was also getting much colder and colder everyday,much colder than anything in Florida by the way and it hadn't even started snowing yet.

So it was about a day after Thanksgiving and we were thankfully still on our break from school,I was of course trying to sleep in on my time off and having a dream about me winning a baseball game until I was rudely interrupted by Stan ripping the blankets off and exposing me to the cold. My eyes instantly shot wide awake after being exposed to below 0 temperatures and I jumped right out of my bed as I screamed "What the heck Stan!" only to see my dog standing on two legs with his food bowl in his mouth. He was clearly hungry and he gave me those big puppy dog eyes as I sighed out of bewilderment "Stan you could have been more subtle. I feel like I'm about to die of hypothermia."

Stan nervously chuckled at my response and threw me his supper bowl like a frisbee as I sighed and headed into the kitchen to get him some breakfast,I noticed that Stan was becoming more and more like Snoopy each and every day,even to the point where he seemed like a direct clone. The Stan I knew before we moved here couldn't walk on two legs,did not wear my old baby clothes that mom kept for some reason,and certainly wasn't friends with a bird,let alone another dog.

I am not an early morning person by any means,it was about 6;00 AM and it seemed like everyone else was still asleep. Once the shock and sudden nature of my rude awakening wore off,my eyes were becoming heavier and heavier every minute,I tried my hardest to keep them marginally open for longer than a few seconds but it was no use and as a result I had very bad eyesight that morning. A nice cup of coffee eventually did help but not by much,and after I gave Stan his breakfast,I had no idea what to do at such an early time in the morning.

* * *

After about five more minutes of me sitting on the couch hoping to find something to do,I effectively gave up and was about to try to go back to sleep when I suddenly heard the sound of the mail truck driving by,so I stretched out my arms for a moment and headed outside to collect it from my mailbox so I wouldn't have to do it later. I must have been so tired and bored that I had no reaction to the piles of snow covering the neighborhood as the slowly rising sun gave off a red/orange/yellow glow to the snow. After I headed back in the house to escape the freezing cold and I started to look through the mail,my eyes suddenly shot wide open once again as I realized what I had just seen,I dropped the pile of mail and dashed right outside to make sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me,but it was real,I wasn't dreaming,I wasn't so tired I was seeing things,it was really snowing.

"No way." I gasped as my jaw was hung low for a few moments before I started to smile widely and continued "It's snowing. It's really snowing." Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed the snow because shortly after all the other kids were running outside with their winter clothes on as they all shouted in unison "SNOW DAY!" to which I added "Snow Day! It snows here!"

I was getting very excited,growing up in Florida without snow my whole life was making me very anxious to just have the same fun that the others were likely used to since they were toddlers,and looking back I may have been overreacting,but just imagine that you have never seen real life snow before and the discovery that the new place you moved to does have snow just sneaks up on you. I noticed that all the others were gathered in front of Charlie Brown's house as they all shouted in unison "COME ON CHARLIE BROWN!"

Charlie Brown then instantly came out of his house with a kite and greeted the others as I took the opportunity to join and greet them as well,unaware that I was still in my pajamas as Patty joked "Nice of you to join us Alex,in your pajamas.' which resulted in a good laugh from some of the others at my expense,once I was able to brush aside my embarrassment,I quickly ran back inside so I could find myself some winter clothes. After a few minutes of me frantically searching my house from top to bottom to find some clothes that weren't in the dryer or washer,I had finally managed to find myself some half decent clothes after all despite them being a little too big for me,it was my dad's old jacket to be more specific and it was a hand me down from his dad,and now to me a little early. It did smell a little funny as smoking is very common in my family to put it lightly,but I was pretty soon on my way to the frozen pond when I noticed that the others were gone.

* * *

Once I reached the now blue and frozen pond,I was flabbergasted at the very sight,what had before been my fishing spot and place to talk with the other kids when one of them actually wanted to talk to me,had now been converted into a giant skating ring as dozens and dozens of kids were there on site.

I saw that Charlie Brown and the others were already on the pond as I shouted "Winter time here I come!" and begun to run down the steep hill that led to the pond. I must have been running so fast and ecstatically that I tripped on my own foot and was soon tumbling down the hill as I yelled "Oh good grief!" You know how in cartoons when someone rolls down a snowy hill they also form a giant snowball? Well that's pretty much what happened to me here,it wasn't the biggest snowball in the world,but it was big enough to cause other kids to start running away as I heard faint yells from the outside admits my rolling. The constant up and down bopping was starting to make me feel nauseous as I could feel my face getting green,and pretty soon I could feel the bumpy and rough ground turn to something smooth and slick feeling as I wasn't bumping up and down anymore,but sliding,eventually I had managed to stop myself and was about to throw up,but that was the least of my problems as Lucy pulled me out of the now large pile of snow.

Once Lucy pulled me out of the snow,it seemed like half the neighborhood was now starring at me as I started to nervously chuckle to which she laughed mockingly "That was a kind of magic that only certain blockheads can pull off,looks like Charlie Brown has some stiff competition! Hahahahahaha!" before she went back to skating with some of the other kids.

It seemed that I was becoming Charlie Brown number 2 and frankly I should have seen it coming because I was very to similar to him in a few ways,so it's no wonder that Lucy and some of the others decided to playfully pick on me sometimes. I never really minded it and just brushed them off unlike Charlie Brown who would unfortunately take their insults to heart,I even recall one morning where me,him,and Linus were walking to school and Lucy as well as two other girls started to sing to him a very annoying song called "Failure Face." Despite the melody and beat of the song being pretty catchy,the lyrics on the other hand were very painful to listen to and extremely hurtful towards Charlie Brown,if only I could have thought up a comeback song to sing back to them.

* * *

Anyway after Lucy's insult and the rest of the kids went back to minding their own business,I put all that behind me and tried to do some good ole ice skating,except there was one teeny weenie little problem,it hit me right then and there…...but I had no ice skating shoes on. Apparently I must have dropped them while I was tumbling down the hill,because even though I was in the middle of the pond,I could see a pair of abandoned snow covered skating shoes right on the edge of the pond up north. This was bad,I knew I had to get over to land so I could get my shoes,but I was dead smack in the middle of a gigantic pond,and the distance between my shoes and myself was at least a mile.

"Oh are you kidding me?!" I groaned out of frustration before I tried to ask any kids passing by to let me borrow a pair of spare shoes,but if the kids didn't just skate right pass me,they would straight up laugh at my situation before going back to their own business,leaving me getting more and more frustrated by the minute. I couldn't even walk over there because every single time I tried to walk one step forward,I slipped and fell right on my face,each time being more and more painful than the last. After being convinced that I had broken my nose after fall number 12,I tried to get back up once again only to realize that I couldn't lift my head up from the ice,I yanked my head harder and harder but it was no use,I was stuck and why is that?

Well just by a chance of good ole bad luck,my tongue just so happened to be sticking out when I fell that one time,and I was now stuck to the ice like that kid from A Christmas Story,and just like that movie,it was attracting a massive crowd. The whole pond of kids must have noticed my situation and was now drawn to me,but rather than help me since they would require basic human decency,they instead decided to laugh and gawk at my situation. I rarely get red in the face,but despite me not being able to see a lot of the kids since I was lying face down,I was starting to feel very hot as I was hearing what sounded like an entire school auditorium throw insults,laughs,and other derogatory terms at me. I was even hearing my friends laugh at me and that included Peppermint Patty,Sally,Lucy,Snoopy,Woodstock,and even Stan although he was merely chuckling at my situation.

Linus,Scheroder,Marcie,and Charlie Brown were the only ones who weren't laughing at me,because something tells me that even they didn't find this very funny,I sure didn't. My reputation had gone from the kid who threw the coolest/messiest party in the history of this neighborhood a couple months ago,to a helpless goat who's first snow day was a complete disaster. My embarrassment was now starting to turn into red hot anger as I heard Lucy and those girls sing that "Failure Face" song,as well as Lucy charging 5 cents for kids to get a closer look at me.

"A little help here guys!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in the hopes of them giving me a hand,but that request fell on deaf ears as they only responded with more laughs before Lucy denied "Sorry about this Alex,but I really need to make some money right now. Tell you what,I'll give you a 10 percent split."

"To heck with your 10 percent split,I need some hot water here!" I yelled back before she merely ignored my plea and went back to charging kids to which I angrily gritted my teeth on my tongue. My tongue was on the verge of falling off due to it being so cold and my jacket wasn't doing a very good job of keeping my body warm and yet all Lucy cared about what making a quick buck off my misery.

I had learned to expect this from Lucy,especially if that football trick she did on Charlie Brown was any indication,but it was still a pain to deal with sometimes and this was feeling straight up criminal. Despite me not being able to move my head anywhere due to my situation,from where and what my position was I could faintly see Linus staring at me out of pity. It was when I saw his blanket in his right hand that I suddenly got an idea,but it was either going to help me,or blow up spectacularly in my face.

* * *

"Linus,Linus over here." I whispered over to him so as not to alert anyone of what I was doing to which he skated over and replied "What a mess you've gotten yourself into. I have to say it was slightly entertaining before my sister started using it as a business."

"Well I need to get out of this,I have an idea but it requires your blanket-" Immediately after I said that he clutched his blanket like a parent would hold their baby after someone threatened it as he declined "I wouldn't give you my blanket if you were the last kid on Earth."

"Well I am on the verge of freezing to death and I'm sure Charlie Brown would have some major resentment towards you if he found out that you caused my demise." I retorted in a sarcastic tone as he started to get a mixture of guilt,dread,and sympathy on his face. All over a blanket I might add,but he eventually caved in and gave me the blanket but not before he said "If anything happens to it,you'll be sorry." with an evil look in his eyes.

I started to smile and breathed a deep sigh of relief before I nodded my head and told him my plan "Ok Linus,here's the plan. You know how Snoopy and Stan are always trying to steal your blanket and often grab it with you still on it?" to which he replied "Absolutely. I often prepare for it and just barely get it away from them."

"Well I'm going to wave the blanket over here,and if the force and speed is just right,that should be enough to free me from...this." I concluded with the details of my plan before Linus got a bewildered look on his face and questioned with a confused glare "I highly question the logic of this plan of yours." to which I agreed "Yeah I know it's risky but i'm running out of options here!"

* * *

After recapping it with him a few more times,I saw in my peripheral vision that Snoopy was happily skating without a care in the world,so I dismissed myself from Linus's conversation and waved the blanket as high up as I could. As soon as Snoopy saw the blanket glow in the sunlight,his calm and cheerful face turned into a competitive game face as he got on all fours and dashed towards me at a speed I don't think Sonic The Hedgehog could mimic to which I held onto the blanket as tight as I could. As the dog was getting closer and closer,the other kids started to notice and move out of the way and as soon as he reached my destination,he used his teeth to snatch the blanket tightly and like I hoped,my tongue as well as my body was yanked right off the ice. It hurt a lot that's for sure,but I was finally free of my torment,I was ecstatic to be free after what felt like hours as I shouted "WOOHOO! GOOD DOG SNOOPY!"

Despite me not having any skating shoes on still,the sheer speed of Snoopy's running was allowing me to skate seamlessly on the pond. I was now having the time of my life and I soon remembered that I had to get my shoes,I tried to tell Snoopy to take me to the land,but he ignored my request and started to swing the blanket around and around like a rodeo whip. I was now holding on to the blanket for dear life and was screaming like a goat as the speed seemed to be increasing every few seconds,I was starting to feel nauseous again and I unfortunately couldn't hold it in this time to put it lightly. Eventually I couldn't hold on any longer and Snoopy managed to throw me right off the blanket as I was once again sliding on the ice but at a ridiculously high speed,I couldn't even stop myself and I yelled at everyone in my line of sight "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" to which they did so in a panic. Pretty soon I was reaching land and I was starting to feel relieved in the hopes that this fever dream would soon be over,but that relief soon turned into fear when I realized that I was heading straight for the kite eating tree as I shouted "NOOOOOOO!" before I collided head first right into the tree. The feeling of snow under my feet again felt extremely relieving despite the throbbing and intense pain in my head. I tried to get back up and just head straight for home despite it still being relatively early in the morning,but it was sharply interrupted when what felt like a whole truckload of snow from the tree buried me and that was the last thing I remember before blacking out. I woke up hours later freezing cold and in throbbing pain in front of something very warm,as my eyes started to adjust to my surroundings I realized they it was a small campfire by the edge of the pond where I hit my head.

* * *

It had long been past sunset and I looked around to see that the others were all sitting around the campfire. Once I fully woke up and stretched my arms out,Linus must have noticed and announced out loud "Hey everyone,he's up." to which they all crowded around me.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? What am I doing here? And why am I so sore." I asked them as I didn't remember what had happened before I blacked out to which Patty replied "After that funny looking kid with the big nose threw you off,you hit that tree over there and all that snow fell on top of you. You were out cold all day,but that was sick what you did."

After hearing that I angrily glared at Snoopy who was roasting marshmallows with Stan to which he started to get beat red in the face before I slowly hung my head and remarked as I stared into the fire "Well at least I didn't get a concussion. Man what a disaster today was,my first snow day in history and it involved me getting stuck on ice,getting thrown around by a beagle,throwing up on the ice where everyone could likely see it,and getting knocked out by snow."

I hung my head in shame once again as I thought to myself "Now I know how Charlie Brown feels." Linus feeling sorry for me soon patted me on the back and said some words I will never forget honestly "Each and every one of us has memories we wish we could forget. Whether they be from good or bad days,those memories will always stick with us. It's best to not try and forget them because they may end up defining who we are,our personality,our hobbies,and our friends." I rose my head up once again to see everyone smiling at me comfortingly and Snoopy and Stan sat by me before I petted them both,smiled back and replied "Thanks everyone."

My first snow day was one that was filled with a lot of humiliation looking back,but strangely enough I look back on it not with positivity,but not with hatred either. It was those moments that probably did define who I am later on like Linus said,and in the end I'll gladly take them.


End file.
